


Raspberries

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Raspberry season.
Relationships: Leon/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Raspberries

**Author's Note:**

> before Sept 5, 2007.

Sometimes Sora brought the best gifts back to Traverse Town - yarn, flowers, glass beads for the game Yuffie had lost all the pieces to when she was eleven, new books, delicate little glass things, and fruit. Leon had only heard a bit about the place Sora had lived before Traverse Town (if he actually lived in Traverse Town now), but he understood that it was a rich, bountiful place with coconuts and something called paopu dangling freely from the trees.

In Traverse Town, things like that simply did not exist and the small chipwood basket of raspberries that had appeared on Leon's kitchen table while he was off talking to Merlin seemed a bit like heaven. With his usual gloves placed neatly on the counter, he took a small handful and popped them into his mouth. He was surprised at the taste and how it both did and didn't match his memory. When the door opened, he only turned. Heartless didn't open doors, after all.

"You found them..."

"Yeah," Leon replied, holding out one plump, ripe raspberry to Sora. The last thing he was expecting was Sora to grab it between his teeth and suck inward, lingering to lick Leon's fingers clean.

A protest stuck in his throat and instead, upon realizing that Sora's blush matched the berries, he simply held out another as if something perfectly normal was happening.


End file.
